


It's Over, Isn't It?

by MangleSoul



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangleSoul/pseuds/MangleSoul
Summary: Vox decide romper definitivamente con el proxeneta pero el usar Instagram para despejar su mente no ayuda.=Me base en las fotos de Instagram de los personajes=
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	It's Over, Isn't It?

Valentino azotó indignado la puerta a sus espaldas dejando a Vox cruzado de brazos en ropa interior evitando a toda costa mirar por donde su ex novio había salido, apenas escuchó el rechinido de los neumáticos dejó salir un grito colérico.  
Sabía que esto iba a pasar, no era la primera vez que ese proxeneta venía con palabras dulces justificando sus acciones para después tener sexo y dar inicio [de nuevo] su relación mas toxica que Chernóbil que ni duraba cuatro días. Tal vez el golpe fue más fuerte de lo normal, tal vez las palabras que usó no tenían la misma carga sentimental que las primeras veces, tal vez estaba tan cansado de intentarlo aun sabiendo el resultado. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ese ciclo vicioso pero ahora que ya al fin dio un alto no sabía qué hacer pero algo era seguro solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Velvet metiera sus manos en sus asuntos o en el peor de los casos el regreso de Val con más insistencia.  
Sin querer pensar en esos escenarios decidió irse a cambiar, paso de largo por su cuarto sin cuidado de pisar las sábanas que se encontraban lejos de la cama y parte de su ropa hecha añicos, al abrir su closet miro sus típicos trajes para tirar de ellos a un lado para revelar un segundo armario donde escondía sus tan preciadas camisas de estampados “de niño de siete años” como solía decirles Val, ignorando el amargo comentario tomó una de sus favoritas que tenía un estampado de flores negras con botones blancos y la combinó con una gorra gris con azul que también se encontraba escondida entre sus prendas.  
Varios zumbidos de su celular exigían su atención pero lo ignoro yendo a la cocina a prepararse un cereal y acomodarse en su sillón para disfrutar una buena película en Voxflix no sin antes tomarse una selfie para dar la indirecta muy directa de que todo estaba excelente. Satisfecho la publico y sin esperar al primer comentario apago el teléfono, para disfrutar su cereal con el sonido de fondo de la primera película que encontró en tendencias.

La película duró dos horas, dos horas de comedia algo forzada pero tiempo suficiente para volver a estar de buenas pero ese sentimiento se esfumó al escuchar el timbre de su celular, dudando abrió las notificaciones de su ultima foto, los primeros comentarios eran algo graciosos, otros preguntando sobre el proxeneta y luego estaba el tonto de Sir Pentious hasta que llegó al comentario desagradable de Val que contestó en automático y después lo bloqueo. Reflexionando había pasado un tiempo que había abandonado esta red social por lo que fue al inicio para estar al día, entre foto y foto llegó a una que lo hizo hervir la sangre, la publicación de la puta de Valentino modelando con orgullo un exótico traje de cuero negro dejando una descripción corta pero directa.

Si bien sabía que la relación entre la polilla y la prostituta era una relación igual o peor de complicada al menos él Overlord se dignaba de darle atención necesaria a comparación de él, muchas veces Vox experimento los celos pero ninguno lo llego a sentirse tan en la mierda en especial cuando Valentino presumía a todos sus seguidores y trabajadores del estudio del ultimo performance de su estrella porno pero había momentos en que ese sentimiento era sustituido por la ira pura al escuchar las mil y un mierdas que escupía su pareja cuando _su_ Angel estaba pasando el rato en ese hotel al otro lado de la cuidad.  
Ahora que se lo cuestionaba, ¿Valentino también ha dicho mierdas a sus espaldas? ¿Velvet o Angel lo sabían?.  
Las dudas aumentaron hasta que otro zumbido lo hizo regresar a la pantalla iluminada del dispositivo, era un comentario de Stolas. Dejó salir un gruñido desesperado, no tenía energía para pelear con su majestad. Estaba a punto de ir a bloquearlo hasta que se fijó en su comentario.

“Me gusta tu camisa.”

Lo leyó de nuevo en busca de alguna pizca de sarcasmo pero por extraño que pareciera no le daba la impresión que esa fuera la intención. Entró al perfil del búho por pura curiosidad, entre las primeras fotografías selecciono una en especifico para verla con más detalle, en ella el príncipe estaba abrazando a su hija pero lo que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa fue que ambos llevaban la misma camisa rojiza con decorado de hojas verdes que era casi idéntica a una que compró hace meses, viendo las demás fotografías hasta la más reciente lo hizo sonreír aún más al ver la sudadera con un decorado de estrellas que también podrían decir algunos demonios que era una prenda ridícula para alguien de tal categoría. Sin rodeos le dio like y dudando por un segundo en dejar un comentario decidió mejor darle Follow para después apagar el dispositivo recibiendo su reflejo de su pantalla con la media sonrisa, tal vez era hora de intentar algo diferente.


End file.
